A Moment After The Battle
by Eighteen Inches
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a moment at the burrow one night after the battle of Hogwarts.


Ron and Hermione have a moment at the burrow one night after the battle ones. Romione. One-shot.

AN: This was something I wrote quickly to try and get over my writer's block I had, so I don't know how good it is.

* * *

A Moment after the Battle

Hermione lay in bed, arms folded across her chest, on top of the cover, staying up at the ceiling. She'd lost track of how long she'd been like that. She had given up trying to get to sleep, after countless numbers of attempts to fall asleep.

It didn't matter, though, how comfortable she was or could make herself, she just had too much on her mind, as she was sure, everyone else did as well.

Hermione rolled over, clutching her pillow, and closed her eyes; trying one last time to try to get at least some sleep. As soon as her eyes closed, she saw images she wished she could just forget. Different colors spells shot out at random around her, crumbling stone fell, people running, crying, shouting, bodies littering the ground.

She quickly opened her eyes. Why did she see all those images so clearly whenever she closed her eyes? She just wished they'd go away, so she could get some sleep. But, she knew that would never happen, at least, not anytime soon. They'd haunt her for time to come.

She glanced over at the snoring red-head in the bed next to her, and couldn't help but wonder how on earth she so easily fell asleep; considering what happened just last night. Hermione had no idea what Ginny, or any of the Weasleys, were feeling; especially George for that matter. Even though, she couldn't understand exactly what they were going through, she knew George was taking it the hardest. She couldn't even begin to image what it was like, losing a twin or even a sibling for that matter.

Fully giving up on sleep, she pushed back the covers, threw her feet over the side of the bed and into her slippers. She reached over to the bedside table to grab her wand before she crossed the room to the door. Opening it slowly, as to not wake Ginny, she slipped into the hall and closed it just as silently as she'd opened it.

_Maybe some fresh air and a nice walk would be good._ Hermione thought as she walked towards the stairs.

"Lumos," She whispered, starting down the stairs, to light her way. Being wary of the squeaky stair, as not to wake anyone, she stepped onto the first floor of the burrow.

As she walked towards the front door, a movement in the living caught her eyes, causing her to change directions.

"Can't sleep?" She called out, as she entered the living room.

"Hermione?" Ron's voice answered.

Hermione walked further into the room, holding her wand up, to light up the rest of the living room. The light from her wand settled on his face, finally letting her see him more clearly.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, walking closer.

"m'fine," Ron replied, turning away from Hermione.

Hermione wasn't about to just let it go, she knew something was bothering him. She walked closer still, until she was on the opposite side of the couch than Ron.

"Are you thinking about Fred?" Hermione asked him, not getting a reply, she continued, "I don't know what it feels like to lose a sibling, and have no idea what you're going through; but, that doesn't mean that I can't help you or you can't talk to me."

"Just thinking about him and everything that happens keeps me up at night, and I'm not really all that good with words or emotions; and all that," Ron told her, he turned around to face her, "After all, I have 'the emotional range of a teaspoon,' or something like that."

Hermione smiled at the memory of simpler times, "You remember me saying that?"

Ron nodded, "I remember you saying a lot of things. I remember everything, to tell you the truth."

Hermione smiled again, walking a bit closer to stand in front of him, "You know, you can still come to me if you need anything; it doesn't matter if you don't know how to put your feelings into words."

"That's another thing," Ron said, changing the subject, "Shouldn't we talk about what happened during the battle?"

"What exactly do we have to talk about?" Hermione asked him, titling her head.

"About what happened between the two of us in the Room of requirement," Ron told her, "Shouldn't we figure out what exactly we are now."

"What do you mean, Ron?"

"Well, we haven't really talked much about us and what happened there," Ron went on, "I think we should try and figure it out. Are we really a couple or not?"

Hermione stepped closer and looked him in the eyes, "Well, for starters, we care enough about each other to make sure the other is safe; you even went with me to Australia to find my parents. And I think it's safe to say, that we've both had a small crush on one another for a few years now."

"Oh, really?" Ron asked, looking down at her, "and what makes you say that?"

"You, being jealous back in fourth year, because of what was going on." Hermione stated, "And I'm almost positive that you only went out with Lavender to get back at me for the whole Krum thing."

"What makes you say that?" Ron asked, trying to keep a smirk off his face, as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I went to the Yule Ball with Viktor Krum; you hated that. So you go out with Lavender in sixth year to get back at me, I start talking to McClaggen because of the Lavender thing." Hermione told him, truthfully, "So, since fourth year, we were trying to make each other jealous."

"Why did you go to Slughorn's Slug club parties with him?" Ron asked.

"I had first planned on asking you to them," Hermione replied, "But I just decided that it was best to find someone else after you started going out with Lavender, and I knew you'd probably get jealous over it."

"Yeah well, I kinda was. The guy was a complete jerk and totally wrong for you." Ron admitted, "But, you also kind of admitted that you were jealous as well."

Hermione smiled, as she looked up to stare at him, "Guess we were both trying to make the other jealous. Like I've already stated."

"You know, I started getting feelings about you around third year," Ron said, after a moments silence had passed between them, "Even though you annoyed me to no ends—"Hermione swatted his arm—"Hey, I'm just stating the facts…anyway, it was around third or fourth year that I started falling for you; but, I didn't really act on them, well until I thought we were about to die.

"I really do love you Hermione, I do, and I have for some time now," Ron went on, "I'm glad this happened between us even if the time it happened wasn't happy times."

"I've loved you for some time, as well, Ron," Hermione replied. "And sometimes, things just happened and we have no control over them."

Ron wrapped his arms around Hermione and pulled her towards him, "I think I knew that I loved you and couldn't live without you when you were being tortured; that was when I learned that I couldn't go on without you, Hermione."

Hermione lifted up her head, which had been laying against Ron's shoulder, to look up at him, "I'm here and I'm not going anyway, anytime soon. I'm safe; we both are and everything's going to be fine."

Ron nodded, "Because we have each other, we'll be able to get through anything."

Hermione smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, "Of course we will," she lifted her head until her lips made contact with Ron's, soft and sweet.

She was still smiling when she pulled back from the kiss, "Shouldn't we get to bed now?" She asked, "We could both do for an actually good night's sleep."

"You're right," Ron said, he quickly kissed her again, before they broke apart.

Hermione took his hand, holding her wand with the other, they walked over to the stairs and started up them.

Once they reached her floor, Ron pulled her into another hug, "Goodnight," He told her, kissing her forehead.

"Night," Hermione replied, stepping back. She smiled as she watched him continue up the stairway, "See you in the morning," She added, before slipping back into her's and Ginny's room.

She silently walked over to her bed, placed her wand on the bedside table and slipped under her covers. She laid against her pillow, and closed her eyes, and slowly she fell asleep…

* * *

AN: Yeah, so here it is, and hopefully, now my writer's block will be gone.

Tell me what you think? Please review(:


End file.
